


You Make Me Smile

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt thing: You (The reader) were one of Sam’s best friends in college because of a situation basically like the plot of Legally Blonde, with him being like Emmet and you being like Elle. Anyways, the guy did come back to you, but, lo and behold, a month after your wedding, you catch him cheating on you. Maybe the reader runs out in a panic and runs into Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A month, it had only taken a month. Some of our wedding presents weren’t even unwrapped yet. I stared at the text on my husband’s cell phone confirming that him and some chick were supposed to meet at a nearby hotel tonight. How could I have been so stupid? I practically had to twist his arm to get him to propose and he almost disappeared on the day of our wedding. Of course he was cheating on me. He never wanted to marry me in the first place.

I threw his phone across the room and stormed out of the house. As I backed out of our driveway I saw him running out of the front door, yelling my name. I considered putting it in drive and running him over, but I really didn’t want to go to jail. So I took off, headed to the nearest bar to drown my sorrows and try and forget this night ever happened.

I was on my third glass of wine when someone sat down beside me. I tensed up, I was SO not in the mood to be hit on. But the guy just ordered a beer and then started talking to whoever he was there with. I sighed in relief and ordered another glass. I stared at the TV behind the bar and then glanced down at the mirrors. Was that? No, it couldn’t be. I turned my head and stared at the guy sitting next to me. It was him!

“Sam?” I said.

“Yes?” he turned around and his eyes got wide. “(Y/N)?! No way!” he grabbed me in a tight hug and I laughed and put my arms around him. The guy sitting with him look very confused.

“Dean, this is (Y/N), we went to Stanford together. (Y/N) this is my brother Dean.”

Dean nodded a hello and I said, “The one you went road tripping with after–” I stopped myself. “Oh God, I’m sorry Sam.”

“It’s okay, hey, it was a long time ago,” he put his hand on my arm. “What are you doing here?”

“Just out, having a drink…on a Monday night,” I half-smiled at him.

He saw my wedding band and said, “Oh wow! You’re married? Congratulations!”

“Yeahhh…thanks.”

“Did you marry Eric?”

“Yep, sure did,” I downed my whole glass of wine and signaled the bartender for another.

“Ummm…what’s going on?” Sam asked, concern on his face.

I tried not to cry but it didn’t work and I burst into tears right there at the bar.

“Let’s go somewhere we can talk. Dean, can we take the car?”

“Yeah man, I’ll just walk back to the hotel, it’s not far. Go ahead,” Dean smiled at me and nodded sympathetically.

Sam led me out to the car and sat me down in the front seat. He ran around to the driver’s side and slid in, handing me a bandana out of his pocket.

He waited until my tears subsided enough that I could talk and said, “What happened?”

“He’s cheating on me.”

Sam sighed and said, “I’m so sorry (Y/N).”

“I should have seen it coming. He never wanted to marry me. I’m so stupid,” I shook my head, rubbing my eyes with balled up fists.

“Hey,” Sam took my hand in his, “You are not stupid. You loved him. He’s the stupid one for not loving you back.”

“Thanks Sam,” I smiled for the first time in a long time.

“You’re welcome. Come here,” he pulled me to him and hugged me, his chin resting on top of my head.

“I miss you,” I said softly.

“I miss you too,” he said, rubbing my back.

I sat back and looked at him. “Why did you leave so suddenly? I mean, I know it was hard when Jess…but you just dropped off the face of the earth. No one ever heard from you again.”

“I know. It’s–it’s complicated,” he said. I could tell he didn’t want to say more so I didn’t pressure him.

“Well, I guess I better go home and kick Eric’s ass out of the house and contact some lawyers. Too bad you don’t have your degree,” I chuckled.

“Oh, you know he wouldn’t have anything left by the time I got through with him,” he smiled. “Hey, do you want us to go with you? Make sure he doesn’t try anything?”

“No, Eric has never been violent. He’s just a loser.”

“Alright. Well hey, here’s my number, call me if you need anything okay?” He took my cellphone and programmed his number in.

“Thanks Sam,” I got out of the car, got one last hug, and then drove back home. Maybe after everything got settled I would give Sam a call, and see if there was something there? It seemed like there was, and that made me smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was just about to message you!! It was cute and in character and I just loved it so much. And sinceriously, I must have more! LOL

I sat in the middle of moving boxes in my apartment, feeling overwhelmed. It seemed like everything was falling apart all at once. Eric got the house, (not sure how THAT happened), and now him and the lady I caught him cheating with were living there. He got some high-priced lawyer and was going to end up getting out of paying alimony, even though I filed for divorce on the grounds of adultery. It just felt like nothing was going my way.   
I sighed and stood up, cracking my back. Screw it, I would finish unpacking tomorrow. I flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. I was flipping through the channels when my phone rang.

“Hello,” I mumbled.

“y/n?”

“Sam?” I sat up on the couch.

“Yeah! Hey, how are you doin’?”

“Good, how are you?” I was so excited to hear from him.

“Good! Listen, my brother and I are in town so we were wondering if you wanted to come have a few drinks with us, maybe shoot some pool?”

“That sounds great!” I looked down at my dirty sweatpants and sweaty t-shirt. “What time?”

“Is eight o’clock okay?”

“Perfect!” That gave me two hours to look presentable, plenty of time.

I got to the bar about ten minutes early I was so excited to see Sam. I got us a table in the back and ordered three beers. When they walked in the door I waved to them and Sam walked towards me and grabbed me, squeezing me in a big bear hug.

“It’s so good to see you,” he smiled.

“You too,” I blushed. Keep it together y/n!

“Hey y/n,” Dean gave me a crushing hug also. “Glad to see you’re in a better mood than last time we saw you.”

I laughed as we sat down at the table, “Yeah, I was a mess that night huh?”

“S’okay, Sam filled me in. And just for the record, Eric’s a dick.”

“I’ll drink to that,” I picked up my beer bottle and Dean clinked it against mine. Sam sat beside me in the booth and I was very aware of his arm brushing against mine.

We ordered some food and a few more beers and then moved to the pool table.

“So what are we playing for?” I asked, twirling my pool stick.

“Oh, look Sam, she thinks she can beat us!” Dean laughed.

“Oh it’s on buddy,” I slapped down a twenty on the table. 

“Let’s do this,” Dean placed a twenty beside mine and racked the balls. I broke them, sinking two solid balls.

Dean’s mouth gaped open and he looked at Sam, “Dude! Why didn’t you warn me?”

Sam raised his hands and laughed, “Dude, you didn’t give me a chance. y/n used to beat everyone back at Stanford.”

“Shit,” Dean grumbled. “That’s alright, I’ve been known to win a few games myself,” he shrugged his shoulders like he was tough shit and took his shot.

A few games and a few hundred dollars later he finally gave up.

“Aww, don’t be mad Dean. Here, rounds on me, with your money,” I laughed and ordered us some more beers.

We were all a little drunk when it was time to leave so we decided to do the smart thing and take a cab. He dropped me off at my house first and Sam walked me to the door.

“I had such a good time tonight Sam, thank you. I really needed it.”

“I’m glad you came, it was so good to see you smile,” he had his hand on my arm as he smiled down at me.

“So…will you guys still be here tomorrow?”

“No, we have to leave in the morning. We…uh…got a job a couple states over.”

“Oh,” my face fell. I tried to hide it but it wasn’t working.

“I’ll definitely call you next time we’re in town though, I promise,” he put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

“That’s…good,” I stammered.

He stared at me, licked his lips, and then leaned in close…and then the taxi driver honked the horn. 

He jumped back and cleared his throat, “Well, we better get going.”

“Yeah,” I nodded and he hugged me and walked back to the cab.

I walked up to my apartment and sat down on the couch. I could still smell him on my shirt. I laid down on the couch and groaned, why did he have to leave?!

Just then there was a knock at my door. Please let it be Sam! I jumped up and yanked the door open to see…Eric?

“I’ve got you now y/n,” he held up his phone and showed me a picture of Sam and I as we were about to kiss. “Now I can counter-file for divorce on the grounds that YOU committed adultery!”

“What the fuck Eric! I didn’t even do anything with Sam! We didn’t even kiss!”

“Doesn’t matter, I have photographic proof. You aren’t going to get a dime!” he laughed and walked back down the hall.

I slammed the door to my apartment and slid down the door, my face in my hands, fighting back the tears.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still fighting back tears when there was a pounding on my door.   
I stood and yanked the door open, “What the hell do you want Eric?!”

Sam and Dean jumped back, hands in the air, shocked looks on their faces.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“We were about to leave when we saw that douchebag Eric go in your building and then come out with a shit-eating grin on his face. What did he do?” Dean asked.

I sighed, “Come in.”

We sat down on the couch in my living room and I told them what Eric had done.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Dean mumbled.

“Like you said, he’s a dick,” I said.

We sat in silence for a moment when Sam suddenly pulled out his cell phone. “I know exactly what to do,” he dialed a number. “Charlie? Hey, it’s Sam. Can you do me a favor? I need you to erase someone’s cell phone memory,” he stood and walked into the next room.

“Is he serious?” I looked at Dean, mouth open in disbelief.

Dean chuckled and nodded his head. “All your problems will be over soon.”

Sam came back in the living room with a big smile on his face. “I don’t think Eric will be bothering you any more.”

“What did you do?” I asked.

“Our friend Charlie is a computer hacker. I had her hack into his phone and delete the pictures, and send him an email from a very important lawyer, Sam Wesson, threatening him with a civil lawsuit if he tried to blackmail you again.”

“Oh my God, thank you Sam!” I jumped up off the couch and hugged him. 

He laughed, “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help.”

I pulled back and looked up at him and he stared into my eyes, his hands on my waist. 

Dean cleared his throat, “Well, I better get back to the hotel, cabbie’s waiting.” He looked at Sam pointedly.

Sam stepped back, “Yeah, I’ll…I’ll meet you there.”

Dean nodded, “Well, I’m glad we could help y/n. Talk to you soon.”

I walked him to the door and closed it gently, slowly turning around to find Sam right behind me. He shoved me against the door and pressed his lips to mine, his hands in my hair. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had been waiting for this kiss for so long!

He pulled back and put his hand on my face, his thumb brushing my bottom lip, “God, I’ve wanted to do that since that first night I saw you in the bar.”

“Really?” I smiled.

“Yes. But you were so upset I knew you needed a friend more than anything.”

“I did, and now I need more of this…” I pulled him back down and kissed him again. He put his hands in the small of my back and pulled me tight against him. I bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. He moaned and grabbed my legs, picking me up and wrapping them around his waist.

“Bedroom?” he asked, his lip still caught between my teeth.

I pointed and he carried me to the bedroom, discarding clothes as we went.


End file.
